csofandomcom-20200223-history
Assault rifle
AR ('''A'ssault R'ifle) is a selective fire rifle that uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine. Assault rifles are the standard infantry weapons in most modern armies. Assault rifles are categorized in between light machine guns, which are intended for more sustained automatic fire in a light support role and submachine guns, which have a higher rate of fire and fire pistol cartridges rather than a rifle cartridge. Overview An assault rifle is chambered with intermediate rifle cartridges or small caliber cartridges. It has good accuracy, high rate of fire and more powerful than the submachine guns. Assault rifles can be used in close, middle and even long range combat depending on the user's skill. However, a 'Carbine' is a type of rifle that is shortened and made lighter (M4A1 Carbine for instance). These following assault rifles have been adopted and used in the game: Counter-Terrorist FAMAS= :Main article: FAMAS F1. '''FAMAS has lower magazine capacity than its counterpart, the Galil but it can be fired in two modes: fully-automatic for close battle and burst-fire for long range battle. Available in Battle variants. |-| M4A1= :Main article: M4A1. The M4A1 is one of the famous assault rifle in game and known to be the mark for the counter-terrorists. When compared to the AK-47, M4A1 does lower damage and has a higher purchase cost but it has higher accuracy, lower recoil and attachable silencer for stealth missions. |-| AUG= :Main article: Steyr AUG A1. The AUG is the sharpshooter assault rifle for counter-terrorists. It has smaller crosshair size but has longer reload time when compared to the SIG SG552. |-| SCAR= :Main article: FN SCAR L. The SCAR is the free edition assault rifle for counter-terrorists. It is more accurate than its counterpart, the XM8 Carbine but it is slightly heavier. Another variant for the SCAR-L is the SCAR-H, which is an advanced 7.62 mm Battle Rifle. |-| M16A4= :Main article: M16A4. The M16A4 is the standard service rifle of the US Armed Forces. It does lower damage, has lower accuracy, higher recoil than its counterpart, the AN-94. It can be fired in three-round burst only. |-| L85A2= :Main article: L85A2. Enfield L85A2 is the standard-issue rifle of the UK military. It is bullpup design and feeds with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition in its magazine. The weapon can be fired in fully-automatic or 3-round burst, just like FAMAS. |-| HK 416= :Main article: HK416. The Heckler Koch HK416 is a assault rifle which was built to replaced the defective M4A1 carbine. It is accurate, stable and also does high rate of fire. The weapon fires the NATO standard 5.56 mm cartridge and can be feed with 30 rounds. A detachable silencer can be installed to the muzzle if necessary. |-| M16A1= :Main article: M16A1. The M16A1 is the first generation model of the M16 rifle. It is fed with 30 rounds 5.56 NATO cartridges in its magazine, plus one round in its chamber. There are two firing mode for this weapon, semi-automatic and fully-automatic. Overall, The weapon is more accurate and powerful compared to M16A4. |-| Terrorist Galil= :Main article: Galil. The Galil is a cheap battle rifle comes with good accuracy and high rate of fire. Its 35 rounds per magazine makes it is safer for matching two consecutive enemies. This rifle is widely used in Original modes. Another variant for this weapon is the FNC. |-| AK-47= :Main article: AK-47. The AK-47 is a trademark assault rifle for the Terrorists. It fires 30 rounds of 7.62mm rifle caliber which deals higher damage than ordinary assault rifle. Thus, it is very accurate in long range and good rate of fire. The only disadvantage for this rifle is its high recoil due its strong penetration power. It is widely used in Original modes and and available as AK-47/60R, AKM, Red, Gold, and Dragon variants. |-| SG552= :Main article: SIG SG552. The SG552 is a sharpshooter rifle comes with 1× optical scope feature. It fires 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle caliber and does pretty good damage and rate of fire. Its scope is usable for long range battle, making it one of the most favorite weapon among players in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. |-| XM8= :Main article: XM8 Carbine. The XM8 is an lightweight assault rifle comes with 1× optical scope feature. It fires 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle cartridge and has high rate of fire but high recoil. It is commonly used due to the free edition. It has a variant called XM8 Sharpshooter. |-| AN-94= :Main article: AN-94. The AN-94 is an Russian-made assault rifle which fires 30 rounds of 5.45mm cartridge in 2-round burst fire mode and accurate in long range. It has low recoil, light and high rate of fire. The Counter-Terrorist counterpart is the M16A4. |-| FN FNC= :Main article: FN FNC. The FN FNC is a 5.56 mm assault rifle which served as the Belgian Armed Forces's standard issue weapon. The rifle is fed with 30 rounds and its quite stable as well as it does high rate of fire. |-| AKM= :Main article: AKM. The AKM is the upgraded version of the well-known AK-47 assault rifle which was built by the Soviet Union. Like the AK-47, the AKM can be fed with 30 rounds of 7.62 mm ammunition in its magazine. It has higher accuracy and lighter weight when compared to the original version. Available in Gold and Red variants. |-| AK-74U= :Main article: AK-74U. The AK-74U is the Russian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.45mm caliber. It has very high rate of fire and light weight. However, it has low firepower and high recoil. |-| Both M14 EBR= :Main article: M14 EBR. M14 EBR is a battle rifle chambered with 20 rounds of 7.62mm rifle caliber. It does high damage as an AK-47 and accurate as an M4A1. This rifle is frequently used as a semi-automatic rifle; fired in one-burst due to ammunition reservation. It is suitable for 1 vs 1 combat. |-| TAR-21= :Main article: TAR-21. IMI ('''I'srael M'ilitary '''I'ndustries)'' '''TAR-21 ('''T'avor A'ssault '''R'ifle - '21'st Century)'' is an assault rifle chambered with 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle caliber. It comes with a usable EOTech holographic sight which acts as a scope in game. TAR-21 is famous in Zombie modes due to its very high knock back power against zombies. |-| FN F2000= :Main article: FN F2000. '''FN F2000 is a premium assault rifle that cannot be bought from Shop. It can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It does moderate damage and has standard fire rate for an assault rifle but it has poor accuracy, medium recoil and heavy. |-| StG 44= :Main article: StG 44. StG 44 is a World War II assault rifle that is designed in game as the middle between AK-47 and M4A1. It does high damage, has short reload time, stable accuracy and standard purchase price for an assault rifle. However, it has low fire rate, high recoil and heavy. |-| QBZ-95B= :Main article: QBZ-95B. QBZ-95B is a shorten-barrel version of the PLA's standard issue rifle. It is fed with 35 rounds of 5.56 NATO bullets in its magazine. This weapon shares most performance as the Galil. |-| HK G11= :Main article: HK G11. HK G11 is a bullpup assault rifle which was built during the Cold-war era. It holds 50 rounds of 4.73x33mm Caseless Ammunition in its magazine. The weapon can be fired in fully-automatic or 3-round burst. It is accurate, low recoil and has very high rate of fire even in 3-round burst mode. The only disadvantages of the G11 are, expensive and does low damage per shot. |-| ARX-160= :Main article: ARX-160. Beretta ARX-160 is an Italian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It has high rate of fire and short reload time, making it reliable in close quarter combat. Usable scope is attached for distant range engagement. Lightning AR-1= :Main article: Lightning AR-1. Lightning AR-1 is a 5.56mm assault rifle which is based with an AK pattern rifle and a guitar. The weapon has high rate of fire and high accuracy. However, it can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. |-| Blaster= :Main article: Blaster. Blaster is a future weapon which is fed with 45 rounds of 5.56mm bullets in a capsule-like magazine. The weapon has high rate of fire and has low recoil, making it suitable to use in Metal Arena. However, it can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. |-| Lightning AR-2= :Main article: Lightning AR-2. Lightning AR-2 is the second generation of Lightning AR-1 with an appearance of Bass Violin. It can only be obtained randomly from Code Box. |-| Ethereal= :Main article: Ethereal. Ethereal is a science fiction assault rifle which can be obtained only from Bingo events. Its body is light and takes less time to reload. |-| OICW= :Main article: OICW. The OICW is the next-generation assault rifle that is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and fires 20mm grenade launcher ammunition. It has high firepower and good rate of fire. The grenade launcher attached to it can be used to blast hidden enemies. |-| Lighning LZ-1= :Main article: Lightning LZ-1. Lightning LZ-1 or Lightning Light Zombie-1 is a fictional assault rifle, grouped in Lightning series. It has a mixture of Zombies from different Factions: a baby Light Zombie, riding on Phobos' DNA which is being fed with poison in a baby bottle. The main body of the gun represents Zombie Grenade with tentacles coming out of it. |-| Lightning HZ-1= :Main article: Lightning HZ-1. Lightning HZ-1 or Lightning Heavy Zombie-1 is a fictional assault rifle grouped in Lightning series. Similar to Lightning LZ-1, the only difference is the zombie and the absence of zombie parts. The weapon shows a baby Heavy Zombie being fed with poison in a baby bottle, which shoots poisonous bullets from the butt. Crossbow= :Main article: Crossbow. The Crossbow in-game is fed with 50 rounds of Crossbow bolts. It can still be fired rapidly although its rate of fire is lower than any other assault rifle. The arrow that has been shot by the user does not instantly hit the target, unlike other weapons, but has a delay time to reach the target (much like a real crossbow). It is one of the best weapons to engage zombies. |-| SKULL-4= :Main article: SKULL-4. SKULL-4 is a dual-wielded anti-zombie rifle, each rifle loaded with 24 rounds of 5.56 anti-zombie cartridges finalizing an ammo of 48 developed by the Government. SKULL-4 is light weight, has low recoil with usable scope and deals critical damage to zombies. |-| BALROG-V= :Main article: BALROG-V. BALROG-V is chambered with 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE, a specialized bullet developed by the Aegis Institute. This weapon is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the BALROG-V to fire continuous explosive rounds after 15 consecutive shots on a single target. |-| Plasma Gun= :Main article: Plasma Gun. Plasma Gun is a future assault rifle fed with 45 rounds of plasma shells. Although the projectiles move slower than bullets, the damage is massive. It uses the powerful energy of plasma and destroy everything in sight. The secondary fire activates the scope. However, the firepower decreases over range. |-| AK-47/60R= :Main Article: AK-47/60R. The AK-47 60R can be randomly obtained by players if they are selected as a Sidekick in Zombie: The Hero or from supply boxes in Zombie: The Union. This rifle is very powerful against any zombies. |-| JANUS-5= :Main article: JANUS-5. JANUS-5 is the modified version of HK416 developed by Aegis Institute fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do tremendous damage when hitting the same target. |-| OTs-14 Groza= :Main article: OTs-14 Groza. OTs-14 Groza is a Russian assault rifle fed with 20 rounds of 9x39mm. It has a very destructive power and very light. The penetration is superb and can defeat enemy in raids. Galil Maverick= :Main article: Galil. A variant of Galil which was developed by an unknown Terrorist organization. It brings some upgrades as a new magazine size which holds 45 5.56mm caliber rounds alongside a jungle-style config to shorten the reload time. |-| M1 Garand= :Main article: M1 Garand. This semi-automatic rifle uses 8 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullet loaded in en-bloc clips. It is incomparable efficiency to take out enemies with litlle effort spread terror during the World War II. |-| M1918 BAR= :Main article: M1918 BAR. This weapon boasts massive weight and used 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO. This weapon dominated World War II due to its secondary's destructive power. |-| Gilboa= :Main article: Gilboa Carbine. The Gilboa Carbine features 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. This weapon is based on the AR-15 platform, designed in Israel. This M4 variant provide better stability while the M16 variant provides long-range shooting. |-| Brick Piece V2= :Main article: Brick Piece V2. This is a special assault rifle built from a special set of blocks to resemble the M4A1. Since it can be switched between automatic fire or missile fire mode, it holds either 40 rounds of Plastic Brick or 10 rounds of Brick Missile. |-| Norinco= :Main article: Norinco Type 86S. Firstly introduced in 1986, Norinco 86S is a gas-operated, rotating bolt, bullpup assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It uses high caliber rounds that give high damage per shot but repaid with high recoil for penalty. |-| THANATOS-5= :Main article: THANATOS-5. An assault rifle that fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO, developed by Aegis Institute based on the OICW. Using a special grenade, it inflicts damage upon explosion by launching a number of blades subjected under Thanatos Blade System and split into several blades. VULCANUS-5= :Main article: VULCANUS-5. An assault rifle developed by Aegis Institute chambered with 40 rounds of Smart Bullet. It is equipped with a special scope that can lock-on target by using Vulcanus Parts System. |-| M4A1 Dark Knight= :Main article: M4A1 Dark Knight. A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG. Its secondary fire mode focuses on penetration power. If in possession, the user will be granted the following buffs: *Increases the duration of Deadly Shot in Zombie Hero by 1 second. *Firepower is increased 5 levels at the start of the round for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. |-| AK-47 Paladin= :Main article: AK-47 Paladin. A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that can push away incoming zombies. It can be fired either in full or semi-automatic. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *+20% Morale Boost in Zombie Hero. *Increases Health to Level 5 for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. |-| CROW-5= :Main article: CROW-5. A redesigned TAR-21 to provide enhanced features, typically the accuracy, fed with 50 rounds of 5.56 NATO. The Crow Reload System (CRS) is applied to halt the gap between reloads. By pressing at the right time during reloading, the CRS will be activated. |-| KH-2002= :Main article: KH-2002. Firstly introduced in 2002, this is an Iranian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It can be fired in 3-round burst fire mode for long range engagement. |-| SG552 Lycanthrope= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that deals devastating damage to zombies. It is equipped with a scope to have better accuracy in long range engagements. |-| Tornado= :Main article: Tornado. This is a futuristic assault rifle that can fire 70 rounds of laser beams. The emitted laser will deal more damage over time. The technology that this weapon uses is unknown. Burning AUG= Specialized AUG with enhanced accuracy and a grenade launcher attached. Cluster grenade is used where the first explosion will spread three smaller grenades that explode on contact. |-| TURBULENT-5= This is an assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO based on the M14 EBR. It is equipped with TURBULENT Engine System that enhances its rate of fire. |-| AUG Guardian= This is an assault rifle fed with 50 rounds of .50 BMG specialized in high accuracy and deadly damage. It causes great damage to zombies and has zoom function enabled for more accurate shooting. |-| CHARGER-5= This is a 30 round 9x39mm fed weapon, which is remodeled after the Groza. This weapon has a built-in Charger Generating System (CGS), which integrates the energy generated by firing bullets and converting them to amplified energy, which is released in the form of laser beams when the user presses the trigger, that are deadly for the undead. |-| Stun Rifle= This is an assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It uses Energy Storage System technology that can release accumulated energy during the reloading to block the enemies ahead. The electrical attack cannot pass through obstacles or players. |-| Star Chaser AR= A mysterious assault rifle that uses 35 rounds of 5.56 mm Star Chaser and fires a star bullet at regular intervals. It is light and portable. Starburst explodes at the impact point and harms the enemy. |-| Hunter Killer X-15= A trial assault rifle developed by the Kronos company fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 mm special bullet. It is equipped with Hunter Killer module which can detect the presence of zombies with its thermal scope. When using the module, it is used as a tactical sniper rifle. Comparison SCAR & XM8= Both SCAR and XM8 cost $2450 but SCAR dose greater damage, lighter and has shorter reload time. However, XM8 owns in term of accuracy and the ability to zoom. |-| FAMAS & Galil= FAMAS costs higher, less accurate, lower fire rate, lower magazine size and takes longer time to reload if compared to Galil but both FAMAS can be fired in automatic or 3-burst fire mode. Both of them does the same damage, same recoil rate and weight. |-| M4A1 & AK-47= M4A1 costs more than AK-47, does lower damage, lower accuracy and longer reload time but it has lower recoil, lighter and can be attached with a silencer for stealth tactics. |-| AUG & SG552= Both AUG and SG552 cost $3500, share same accuracy, recoil and reload time but SG552 does higher damage but heavier. |-| M16A4 vs AN-94= M16A4 and AN-94 share same cost and same weight. M16A4 does lower damage and slower firing speed than its counterpart but the 3-round burst and the reload time cover up the disadvantage of M16A4. |-| M16A1 vs AK-74U= Both M16A1 and AK-74U have same reload time but M16A1 has greater firepower, has lower recoil and can be fired in semi-automatic while AK-74U is cheaper, more accurate, has higher rate of fire and lighter. |-| L85A2 vs FNC= External links *Assault rifles at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons